The compound 3β,28-diacetoxy-18-oxo-19,20,21,29,30-pentanorlupan-22-oic acid was first described in Chem. Listy 91, 1005 (1997), {hacek over (S)}arek J. et al. Its molecular formula may be represented as:

This compound has recently shown promise in the treatment of proliferative disorders such as cancers and leukaemias.
Accordingly there is a need for improved forms of this compound having improved properties as well as new processes for its manufacture and the manufacture of its process intermediates.